


Marry That Girl

by LannaBanzai



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LannaBanzai/pseuds/LannaBanzai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For my captain charming swan net secret santa, I hope you enjoy! Exactly as the title says tbh</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry That Girl

Okay Emma, you can do this. Just knock and be calm. Don’t let him know what you’re planning. David talked you through this, you can do this. She lifted her hand to the door, hesitating before it connected. Breathe.

~/~

“Emma? I thought you were spending tonight with Hook?” David questioned, shutting the door behind her. 

“Yes, but I need to...get your advice on something first.” Even after all these years, she was still hesitant on how the whole parent/child relationship worked...and she didn’t like asking for help. He stared at her for a second and then nodded, his expression similar to her mother’s every time she came to her for advice. 

“Is this about Hook?” She didn’t say anything before he continued, “because you know I know that man about as well as I know Robin.” Emma rolled her eyes as she sat herself on the couch. 

“Dad, please. This is serious.” He sobered up a bit at her tone and seated himself beside her. 

“Serious? Is this one of the things I don’t want to know?” She shook her head, the nerves inside her decreasing with each word he said. 

“No, well maybe..I’m not sure...I just-” He interrupted her there. 

“Okay Emma, slow down. What are you trying to say?” Another deep breath.

“I want to ask Killian to marry me, he’s probably never going to say it and after going through hell for him, literally, I think I’m ready.” David’s face was unreadable. 

“Are you sure this is what you want?” She nodded slowly, a soft smile on her face.

“Yeah, he makes me happy, Dad. Happier than I’ve ever been. He’s kind to me, makes me feel safer than I have ever been.” David nodded thoughtfully in return. 

“I’m glad he makes you happy, Emma. I’ve wished for nothing more than you to have your happiness.” 

~/~

Okay Emma, just knock. She took another deep breath before delivering three hard knocks to the door. Just be cool. She repeated over and over like a mantra to herself. Be cool, it’ll be okay. The pounding of her heart did nothing to help her. It was so loud she was sure he’d be able to hear it. 

“Emma, you’re early.” She shrugged, a tiny smile lighting up her face and delaying the nerves momentarily. 

“Sorry, just didn’t check the time I guess.” He pressed his lips lightly to her cheek and stepped aside to let her in. “What’s for dinner?” He described whatever it was they were having, some fancy pasta dish that to her was just a super fancy way of saying pasta with tomato sauce and vegetables. But it made him happy, so she let him explain it to her.   
Soon enough it was on the table, and they were sitting around it chatting about the latest monster they had to drive out of town. 

“I just wish we had one day of quiet, you know?” She groaned, the frustration getting the better of her. “Can’t someone else be saviour for a day?” 

“Tried that in Camelot, love. Didn’t turn out well for any of us.” She sighed, rolling her eyes slightly. 

“I know, I just wish we could have a few days of peace, just you and me.” She twirled a noodle around her fork. “Somewhere far away where no villain can get to us.” Emma shrugged, meeting Killian’s eyes and smiling at him. 

“That is the dream, is it Swan?” A tiny nod before he chuckled and lifted the back of her hand to his lips. “Maybe one day that can be possible.” He winked at her, eliciting a giggle from her lips.

“I hope so.” 

~/~

“Killian we’ve seen that movie so many times, come on.” He pouted and she nearly laughed at how ridiculous he looked. 

“Please, Emma?” Damn, even after all this time every time he used her first name it still had an effect on her.

“Fine, but just because I love you.” No matter how many times she said it, he still seemed quite shocked to hear it.

“Aye, as I do you.” Fancy words for such a dorky man. 

“I know.” After fighting through hell, the monsters, the terror, the horror of nearly losing him to something worse than death, it felt really great to hear those words. She felt at home in his arms, the girl who had never felt home before, felt home here. With him. 

She glanced at him, the light from the tv reflecting off his face as he mouthed the words to Captain Jack Sparrow. Sure he hated the man, he detested everything he was about, but at the same time he couldn’t help but love him. It was...completely Killian. 

“Killian?” She asked and he turned to face her immediately, the tone of her voice calling his complete attention. 

“Something the matter, love?” Emma shook her head in response.

“No, nothing the matter. Just….marry me.” A frown marred his features.

“What?” She sighed, sitting up and running a hand through her hair.  
“This is not how I wanted this to go, I wanted it to be all nice and romantic like you normally do for me but apparently I suck at that. So just….marry me? You’re my home, Killian, and I’m ready to make that permanent. You’re the one thing that’s always been there for me, even when you should have left me behind, and I’m finally at the point where I am tired of waiting, tired of being traditional and tired of running. You’re my home, and I want you to marry me.” She stared at him nervously, his face unreadable. 

Oh god, what if he said no?

She bit her lip, chewing on it as the seconds ticked by. He was going to say no, she made a fool of herself hadn’t she? A chuckle broke her out of her spiral into a pit of despair. 

He was laughing? 

“Oh Emma, we could not be more similar.” What. “Tonight was the night I was going to ask you to marry me.” He pulled out a small box from his pocket opening it to show her. It was her parents ring, the one they said true love followed. 

“Where did you get that?” She already knew where this was going. 

“Your father, I went to him yesterday asking how to go about proposing to you.” She shook her head in amazement before leaning towards him and pressing her lips against his. 

“Yes, of course I’ll marry you.”


End file.
